The Dragon and the Goddess
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: When a job request goes wrong, Natsu finds himself in the world of Madoka Magica. He meets Madoka, who volunteers to help him get back home, but the ever present threat of the witches threatens Natsu's return. And so may something (or rather someone) else.
1. Teaser

**A/N: I recently got into Fairy Tail and I'm in love with it. At the same time, I was thinking of Madoka Magica. And then, this happened. Enjoyyyy!**

**P.S: This is a Natsu x Madoka story so there's gonna be no Nalu. To make it up to you, I may post a Nalu oneshot up in the future.**

**P.S.S: After I'm done with this and the Princess of Light, I'm gonna write a My Little Pony x Fairy Tail crossover. It's basically gonna be Equestria Girls but with Rarity in Twilight's place and multiple Fairy Tail characters replacing the roles of the Mane 6. And yes, I'm gonna pair Rarity with someone.**

* * *

It was a normal day for Natsu Dragneel. Or at least, he saw it as normal.

His day consisted of bickering with Gray, taking job requests, eating fire, trying to keep out of trouble when Erza was watching him and more bickering with Gray.

He saw his day as completely normal.

Everyone else at Fairy Tail thought he was an idiot.

But he was an idiot that cared after all.

* * *

It was a normal day for Madoka Kaname.

Her day consisted of going to school, talking to her two best friends Sayaka and Hitomi and going home.

She had a pretty average life all around.

And overall she was lovable by everyone.

* * *

Wizards at Fairy Tail described Natsu as brave, determined, kind, a little dumb sometimes and loud.

People describe Madoka as a sweet and polite girl that had a crippling shyness, and was always willing to do what she was told.

Natsu lives in Earthland, the land full of wizards and guilds.

Madoka lives in Mitakihara, the city filled with Puella Magi and witches.

What will happen when these two completely different souls meet for the first time?

* * *

**A/N: That was a little bit of a snippet of what's to come. So no, the actual story doesn't start on this chapter. This is basically whatever comes before the prologue.**

**And yes, this will have a story to it. It won't be just about Madoka and Natsu's meeting. It has a deeper story to it.**

**So anyway, see you next time!**


	2. Prologue Pt 1: Madoka's Dream

The Dragon and the Goddess

**A/N: Here's the prologue! Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue Part 1

Madoka's Dream

In a city called Mitakihara in Japan, it was night and a young girl named Madoka Kaname was trying to sleep.

But yet, she couldn't.

Something was keeping her awake.

She tossed and turned but yet, she couldn't sleep.

So she crept downstairs and made herself a cup of tea.

And after she had finished drinking it, she finally managed to get to sleep.

But fate certainly wasn't gonna let her sleep peacefully.

* * *

_Madoka slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a destroyed Mitakihara. The sky was grey, pieces of rubble were flying everywhere and buildings were decaying._

_"What happened here..?" She asked herself, as she stared around the terrain._

_"Walpurgisnatcht..." She heard a voice say._

_She quickly turned around, and saw a creature that looked like a mix of a fox and a cat. Its snowy white tail swished around and its red orbs pierced Madoka's soul._

_"What... are you?" Madoka questioned._

_"That certainly doesn't matter at the moment. Turn around." It ordered. She did what the creature told her, and there, standing on a piece of rubble was a pink haired stranger. He had some kind of symbol on his arm and his hands were engulfed in fire._

_"The fire's gonna hurt him!" Madoka exclaimed._

_"It won't. He's a Dragon Slayer. He eats fire for breakfast." The creature explained._

_"That can't be possible! Wouldn't it hurt him?" She asked, her sakura eyes glued to the stranger._

_"Nope. He controls fire and it doesn't hurt him whilst doing so." Madoka's eyes were widened and they stayed widened._

_He was saying something, but Madoka couldn't hear him. He was too far away._

_"Look to your left." The creature ordered. Madoka obeyed it and there, floating in mid air was what looked like an angel. However, it looked like it had fallen and it didn't glow the white that angels usually glowed._

_"What is that thing?!" Madoka covered her mouth, and she started shivering._

_"That's a witch. In fact, the most powerful witch to ever exist. Kremhild Gretchen." The creature explained._

_"Is he fighting that thing?!" Her eyes were fixed on Gretchen._

_"I'm afraid so." Madoka looked at the snowy white creature and back at the stranger, who had jumped off the rubble and was storming towards the witch._

_Madoka watched as the two fought. The stranger seemed to be gaining the advantage, but all of that disappeared when Gretchen wailed. The wail pierced Madoka's ears and blew the stranger back._

_However, he got up again and dashed towards Gretchen._

_"Stop, you'll just get hurt!" Madoka exclaimed. However, she failed to get him to stop, and Gretchen dealt another blow with her claws._

_Madoka felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want to see this stranger die. "I want to help..." She sobbed quietly, her hands over her mouth._

_"You can help but, Madoka Kaname." She spun around, removing her hands from her mouth. "Make a contract with me, Kyubey."_

_"A contract..?" Madoka asked softly._

_"Yes. You can wish for anything in the world, but in return, you need to fight Gretchen and others like her." Madoka was really considering the offer, but fear overtook her._

_She was petrified._

_But she had to help that stranger._

_"I wish-"_

_"Don't!" A voice exclaimed. She looked around to see where the voice was coming from, when she felt a gush of wind._

_And there, in front of her was a scarlet haired stranger._

_"If you do it, you will just kill yourself in the end." The stranger said._

_"But he needs help! What else am I supposed to do?!" Madoka exclaimed._

_"Erza, let her do this. She obviously wants to help." Kyubey added._

_"Shut up you!" She pointed her sword at Kyubey. Madoka was petrified inside. "She does not need to help. Natsu can handle Gretchen."_

_Natsu._

_The name echoed through Madoka's head._

_But why?_

_She suddenly felt another gush of wind, as Natsu flew straight past her._

_"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed._

_"I have to help! I wish..."_

_"No!"_

* * *

And then, she woke up.

She sat up and cuddled one of her plushies tight to her.

She then felt the tears.

She cried into her plushie, the tears dampening its soft surface.

After 5 minutes, the sunlight began to shine through and with it, the tears went away.

Madoka crawled out of her bed, quickly making it and went to get ready for school.

After that was done, she was quickly brushing her teeth, when her mother Junko came to see her.

"Honey, something seems off about you. Usually you're so cheery. What's wrong?" She asked.

Madoka smiled at her mother, and hid the fact that one single name was echoing through her head.

_Natsu._

"I'm fine Mom. Just a little sleep deprived." She fake yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Okie dokie, than I'll leave you alone." After that, her mother was about to leave when she stopped. "Oh yeah, I got some new ribbons for you, that's another reason why I came." She held out her hands. In one were two red ribbons and another, two yellow ones. "Which do you wanna wear?"

Madoka liked both of the ribbons and she smiled at her mother's generosity. But she chose the two red ones.

"Okay, great sweetie." She winked at her daughter and was off.

Madoka slowly tied her hair up.

However, she was still curious about her dream.

And that single name echoing through her head.

_Natsu._

_Who was he? And why was he fighting Gretchen?_

Natsu wasn't the only one Madoka was curious about.

_Who was the scarlet stranger too?_

She yawned, and finished tying up her hair.

Little did she know, she was gonna find out all of these things very soon.

* * *

**A/N: Was that ok?**

**I was gonna put just Natsu in this story originally, BUT I do really like Erza so I decided to add her too.**

**And if you guys are really lucky, you may see Gray too. You probably will to think of it cuz I've planned some scenes.**

**And yes, this, like the Princess of Light, is based on Madoka Magica. BUT, there are two characters from Madoka Magica replaced in this one, unlike the Princess of Light, where there was just one replaced.**

**I'm sure you've already figured it out, but Natsu's replacing Homura. As for Erza, you'll have to find out who she's replaced. As for Gray, he's just there for fun and he's not meant to replace anyone.**

**But anyway, next time, we'll relive the dream but from Natsu's POV.**

**But basically, next chapter and the one after are set in the Fairy Tail world. Cuz we need to see the dream of course and we need to see how exactly Natsu ends up in the Madoka Magica world.**

**But just saying, it happens in the Galuna Island Arc. And this is AU, just reminding you and in this one, Lucy never goes. It's just Natsu and Happy and later Gray.**

**And if you guys are really lucky, you may see it today.**

**Bug out!**


	3. Prologue Pt 2: Natsu's Dream

The Dragon and the Goddess

**A/N: Enjoy guys! Reviews are welcome too btw.**

* * *

Prologue Part 2

Natsu's Dream and Galuna Island

_Where was he?_

_As soon as Natsu opened his eyes, he was in what looked like a city._

But_ unfortunately it was destroyed._

Pieces_ of rubble were floating everywhere, the sky was grey and the buildings were decaying._

_"What the hell happened here..." He muttered._

_Then__, he caught sight of her._

_Gretchen._

_The__ fallen angel._

_She__ had her back to him, and was busy watching a girl and a creature._

_A__ girl with sakura hair, and a creature with snowy fur._

_"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed. That caught the girl, the creature, and Gretchen's attention. "Did you do this?!" He pointed at Gretchen._

_However__, the witch merely stared back at him._

_"Answer me!" He yelled._

_Still__ no answer._

_Natsu__ had enough of waiting._

So_ he stormed towards Gretchen, fists engulfed in fire and struck her multiple times._

_He__ caught sight of the sakura girl watching the battle from afar._

_And__ so was that creature._

_Its__ red orbs pierced Natsu's soul and distracted him when he was clearly winning._

_That__ gave Gretchen a chance to strike back._

_She__ wailed loudly and blew Natsu back, piercing his ears in the process._

_However__, he didn't give up._

_He__ was just getting started._

_"__**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!!!**" He stormed towards Gretchen. However, she dodged and dealt a blow with her claws, knocking him back again._

_However__, he felt all his energy drained this time around._

_It__ was like a Drain spell._

_However__, he still felt a little bit of magic left._

_He__ had to use it to help._

_Where__ was Erza when he needed her?_

_He got up one last time and dashed towards Gretchen._

_However__, she attacked him swiftly and made him fly._

_And__ that was when he caught sight of Erza._

_She__ was with the stranger and she had pointed her sword at the creature._

* * *

* * *

_And__ then..._

* * *

"**_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!_**" That of course was Lucy Heartfilia, waking up Natsu from his dream.

He then felt something on his face.

This of course was Happy, a blue cat that was his best friend.

Natsu quickly opened his eyes and stared up at the angry blonde.

He always did this.

And yet, Lucy would never get used to it.

"Come on Loopy, you gotta get used to this someday." Natsu said, scratching his head.

"Lucy! Get it right!" Lucy replied.

Natsu quickly got up and stretched his arms. "Anyway, I got some business to do."

"We both do." Happy added. A question mark appeared beside Lucy.

"What kind of business?" She asked.

"An S-Class request." Happy answered. The question mark disappeared and Lucy's eyes widened.

"An S-Class?! Are you out of your minds?!" She exclaimed.

"You wanna come?" Natsu asked casually.

"No thanks." Lucy replied. "I don't wanna risk my life just to prove myself."

"If you say so Loopy."

"Lucy!" Natsu walked over to a drawer and grabbed the request out.

"YOU HID IT IN MY DRAWER?!!!" She yelled, twitching and blushing.

"Yeah." Natsu replied. "Was there something up with that?"

"N-Nothing." Lucy had turned around and was blushing profusely.

"Ok, well I'm going now." And with that, Natsu and Happy walked out the door. As they did, Lucy stopped blushing.

"Oh my god, what if he saw my panties..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray Fullbuster was kicking back.

He was happy Natsu wasn't around for once because then, he wouldn't have to fight.

And he certainly didn't feel like fighting right now.

But he should've known...

"Oh no, an S-Class has been stolen!" He heard Mira, one of the prettiest girls in Fairy Tail exclaim.

And then, he heard Master Makarov, the founder of Fairy Tail.

"Who could've stolen it..?"

One thought ran through his head.

_Natsu._

So without hesitation, he set off to find him.

* * *

"Are you serious? You're not gonna give us a ride?!" Natsu was busy trying to get a ride to Galuna Island, Happy flying beside him.

"Nope, that island's cursed." Natsu sighed.

"That's the 10th person we've asked today." Happy pointed out as the two walked through Magnolia with heavy hearts.

"We'll find someone. Eventually." Natsu replied. "Or we could see if Gray feels like freezing the sea."

"Funny you ask..." Natsu knew that voice from anywhere. He pricked his head around, and there was his rival.

"Natsu."

"Gray." The two stared at each other. Until the two got in each other's faces.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm trying to prove myself. Unlike you."

"Going on an S-Class isn't going to change anything."

"Not if I complete it."

"I'm taking you back to the guild whether you like it or not."

"Oh really? Let's see you try."

"It's better me than Erza." Natsu felt chills down his spine at the mention of Erza.

"You're right..." He then sucker punched Gray, knocking him out.

"Natsu, now Erza's definitely going to get involved." Happy stated.

"So? We'll be in and out of Galuna before she even notices." He put Gray over his shoulder. "Wow, he got heavier." He then got suddenly chilly. "And he's freezing."

"Obviously Natsu, what did you expect? He controls ice." Happy said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll give you that." Natsu replied.

"You want to go to Galuna Island, correct?" A voice asked.

He slowly turned around, careful not to drop Gray, and there was a stranger all dressed in black standing in front of him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Follow me." Natsu did what the man said, still carrying Gray. The man led them to a boat.

"Get in. Before I change my mind." Natsu laid Gray down and got in the boat, Happy sitting on his lap.

* * *

A little while into the trip, Gray woke up.

"You're such an idiot Natsu. Now we're both gonna get in trouble." Natsu was busy being motion sick to reply to Gray.

"I really don't think he cares Gray." Happy replied. He then winced, seeing Natsu throw up. "At least not right now."

"I might as well see how-" Gray was going to ask the man how far away they were from Galuna, when there was suddenly no one there. "What the hell?!"

"Is that Galuna in the distance?!" Happy pointed at an island shaped like a crescent moon in the distance.

"Yup." Gray replied. The sea started to get stormier and it started to rain. "And that's a wave." He pointed at a wave that was right behind them.

"Oh no..." The wave swept the three up. And they all blacked out...


	4. Prologue Pt 3: A Brand New Adventure

The Dragon and the Goddess

* * *

**A/N: Enjoyyyyyyy!!**

* * *

Prologue Part 3

A Brand New Adventure

Gray was slowly starting to stir.

"Gray, wake up!" A voice yelled in his ear. His eyes flickered open and he stared up at Happy.

"We survived..."

"Duh! But Natsu's still out." Happy and Gray stared over at the unconscious form of Natsu.

"He deserves it." Gray stated. "He got us into this mess in the first place."

"I heard that." Natsu had woken up and was slowly standing up. "You decided to come, it's your fault too."

"No, you made me come so I wouldn't take you back to the guild."

"Well you shouldn't have let me sucker punch you."

"Yeah, I probably should've frozen you first."

"Just stop it guys." Happy groaned. "We need to keep our minds off what's gonna happen to us."

Chills went down all of their spines when that thought came to mind. Gray had gone after Natsu but failed. There was only one other person that could bring them all back to the guild.

Erza.

"Yeah, let's just get this Galuna business over and done with so we won't get in trouble." Natsu quickly said.

"I agree."

And with that, the three were off.

* * *

"This would have to be Galuna." Gray said, looking around at the surroundings.

"Exactly. There's no other island nearby." Happy added.

The three kept walking a little while more until they eventually came across a gate.

"This must be the-" Natsu stopped when he suddenly saw a vision.

_That sakura girl._

He then felt his vision start to blur and fell over.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Now what's that idiot done..." Gray muttered.

"Natsu, wake up!"

His vision was still incredibly blurred and he could barely see Happy trying to get him back to normal.

He could even barely see Gray, with his widened eyes.

Then, he blacked out.

* * *

_When Natsu opened his eyes, he found himself in a palace. Everything seemed to shine with a radiant white._

_"Where am I..?" His vision was no longer blurred and he could see clearly._

_He was then taken by surprise when he saw a beautiful stranger standing out on the balcony._

_She had sakura hair like the other stranger, but it was longer and went down to her feet._

_She was wearing a long flowing white dress with glittery white heels._

_"Huh? Who are you..." Natsu was surprised when his voice sounded more soft than it usually was. "What happened to my voice?!"_

_"It's my spell." The stanger replied. She turned around and revealed herself to him. She had golden eyes and long lashes, with ruby lips._

_"Wow... you're really pretty." Natsu complimented. The stranger slightly blushed at Natsu's compliment._

_"I need your help, Natsu Dragneel." She said._

_"Wait, how do you know my name?" He asked. "Was it Icehead?"_

_"Who is Icehead?" She giggled at the name._

_"Gray."_

_"I do not know a Gray." She said. "I have my ways on how I know you." Her face then turned stern. "That does not matter right now. I just need your help Natsu."_

_"Ok sure. What can I help with?" He asked._

_"I need you to save my world." She answered._

_"Wait, what?!" He exclaimed. "What's happened to your world?!"_

_"It is plagued, by creatures of despair." She replied. "Witches." She looked away. "That's what you saw in your dream."_

_Natsu's eyes widened. "Was that... the future in your world?"_

_"Yes." She answered. "Right now, in the present, the two most powerful witches haven't arrived yet." She looked back at Natsu. "We still have time to prepare."_

_"Well what do you need me to do?" He asked._

_"I need you to defeat the witches." She answered. "And prevent my present self from becoming a magical girl." She then held her head as she felt pain wash over her._

_"What's wrong?!" He ran over to her and held her._

_"I have to send you now." She said. "My time is about to run out."_

_"But how will I know who your present self is?!" Natsu asked._

_The stranger opened her eyes, and smiled. "You will know when you see her." Then, her eyes began to glow yellow._

_"Good luck Natsu Dragneel." She smiled one last time, as Natsu began to glow. She clicked her fingers and then he disappeared._

* * *

"Natsu wake up!" Happy was trying to shake Natsu awake, but nothing was happening.

"Wake up idiot!" Gray was slapping him across the face multiple times, hoping it'd work. But it didn't.

"Natsu..." Tears were welling up in Happy's eyes. "He can't be..."

Even Gray was starting to get tears in his eyes. "Come on idiot! Come on!" He slapped his face one last time. But unfortunately it didn't work.

Happy was starting to cry as he stared at the unconscious form of Natsu. "No, no, no." Suddenly Natsu's body began to glow.

"What the hell...?!" Gray watched as Natsu's body glowed brighter and brighter until it reached a blinding level.

Gray and Happy covered their eyes. When the light faded, Natsu was gone.

"Natsu...?" Happy looked around everywhere. "Natsu!"

_That idiot, he's gotten himself into another mess__._

Gray looked around too, but Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"**_NATSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Happy wailed with sadness in his heart.

"That idiot..." Gray muttered. He then got a calm look. "I have a feeling he's not dead. But where is he?"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Madoka and Natsu meet for the first time! See you until then!**


	5. Of Scary First Meetings

The Dragon and the Goddess

* * *

Madoka was heading to meet up with her two best friends, Sayaka and Hitomi. However, she had no idea what was going to happen soon...

_She had no idea what fate had in store for her..._

* * *

Chapter 1

Of Scary First Meetings

"Hey Madoka!" Sayaka was smiling as usual when Madoka got to school. Hitomi was just standing there, watching her friends.

"Hi, Sayaka-chan." The sakura girl smiled shyly at her friends.

"You know what happened today?" The three girls were walking to their usual classes.

"Wha-"

"She was allowed to go see Kyousuke-kun." Hitomi interrupted.

"Exactly Hitomi! It was just amazing!" Sayaka was already lost in far-fetched fantasies that her brain managed to conjure up.

"It's always amazing when you go to see Kyousuke." Hitomi replied dryly.

"Obviously! He's just so amazing!" Madoka smiled, watching her two best friends.

However, she decided to walk ahead, not wanting to be late for class.

She was usually a very shy and insecure girl and it was hard to hide it.

However, she felt she had to hide it this time.

She looked to each of her sides, looking at the happy students and the garden. She smiled, seeing everyone's happy faces.

Suddenly, she felt a gush of wind in her hair. She noticed it hadn't been windy anyone else and was rather curious.

"I must be imagining." She muttered, and continued to walk to class.

However, there was the gush of wind again.

She was now alone, for everyone else had gone to their classes.

It kept blowing around her, and it wasn't blowing anywhere else. The leaves on the trees remained still and there was no other signs of wind around.

_What is happening..._

There was suddenly a blinding light coming from the sky. Madoka quickly covered her eyes, but tried looking out one.

Then, she could see _it_.

A portal was floating in the sky, emitting yellow light.

_Is that a portal?!_

However, the light had gotten too blinding and she quickly had to cover her other eye.

Then, she heard a scream.

It didn't sound female, but instead sounded like a male's.

And then, the portal disappeared, the light disappearing with it.

Madoka slowly uncovered her eyes, and soon started shaking when she saw what had been left.

A man, with a weird symbol on his shoulder and hair as pink as blush had appeared in front of her. He was also wearing weird clothing, that of which Madoka had only seen in cosplay.

_This is definitely my imagination! But why aren't I snapping out of it?_

The pinkette slowly edged closer to the man, trying not to wake him.

"Um... are you ok?" She went down to her knees and scanned him over.

Slowly, he started to stir. But then fire emitted from him, causing Madoka to scramble back in fright.

And then, he sat up and stared straight at Madoka. "That was a good nap..." He muttered, stretching his arms.

Madoka wailed and scrambled back even further. She stared at him, fright in her eyes.

However, his attention wasn't directed towards her. He was instead looking at his surroundings.

"Weird. Where's Ice Princess and Happy?" He scratched his head. "And where the hell am I?"

"M-Mitakihara High." Now his attention was directed towards the shaking pinkette.

"I was just on Galuna a minute ago." He stated. "How did I end up here?"

"Y-You came through a p-portal." Madoka stuttered.

"A portal?" Then he remembered.

_His dream._

_And that girl._

"Who is Ice Princess?" Madoka questioned, her head tilting to her side. "I only know one and she's from Frozen."

"Oh, Ice Princess is this guy Gray. He's an idiot and we fight all the time back at Fairy Tail." He explained.

"Fairy Tail?" He was shocked when he heard Madoka.

"**_WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT??????????????????_**" He was soon standing over Madoka. "How could you not know Fairy Tail?! It's the greatest wizards guild in all of Earthland!" He soon noticed he was scaring the life out of poor Madoka and moved away. "I'm sorry, I don't have good self control."

Madoka stopped shaking, but kept staring at him with wide eyes. "Who... are you?"

"What was that?" He got closer to Madoka, making the sakura girl blush.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"Oh, me? I'm Natsu Dragneel! And I'm from Fairy Tail!" He showed Madoka the symbol on his shoulder. "That's where my symbol's from. It shows that I'm from Fairy Tail." Madoka just stared at the symbol, being as quiet as a mouse.

"Speaking of Fairy Tail..." He soon felt sick in his tummy when he thought of what would happen when he got back there.

"I'm sorry... Natsu, but I don't know where your Fairy Tail is." Madoka stated. "There's no Fairy Tail in Mitakihara as far as I know-"

"Madoka!" Both could soon see Sayaka rushing towards them, a baseball bat in her hand. "Get away from Madoka you creep!" She soon whacked Natsu over the head with her baseball bat and helped Madoka up.

"What did I tell you about talking to creepy looking guys?!" She muttered.

"Not to trust them." Madoka recited.

"Correct!" The two girls soon ran far away from Natsu.

However, he caught up with them easily.

"Why'd you do that?" He questioned. "All I was doing was showing her my guild mark."

"You know why! You were being a creep!" Sayaka replied.

"Sayaka-chan, he really was just showing me his 'guild mark'." Madoka perked up. However, she never listened.

"How exactly was I being a creep?" Natsu questioned, his head tilting to his side.

"Um..." Sayaka was trying to come up with something. However, this left her distracted, so Natsu quickly pried the baseball bat from her hands and threw it to the side. "My bat! Now you're gonna pay!" She started punching Natsu, though her punches were having little to no effect on him.

"Sayaka-chan..." Madoka watched Sayaka deal punch after punch to Natsu, none of these having any effect.

Suddenly, Natsu grabbed Sayaka's fist and pushed her back against a wall.

"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka exclaimed, worried for her friend. "Don't hurt her anymore Natsu-chan!" She stood in front of Sayaka in a defensive stance.

However, Natsu's stern look turned into a happy one. "Your friend sure was a fighter! She should join Fairy Tail!" Sayaka soon started to blush.

"What the hell is Fairy Tail?!" She exclaimed, her blush disappearing.

"A guild I think..." Madoka replied, looking back at her.

"It's the greatest guild ever, that's what!" Natsu perked up.

"If it's called Fairy Tail, you must have Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood there. Or even better; Mulan." Natsu scratched his head.

"Who are they?" Sayaka covered her mouth in shock and her bewildered expression soon became an angry one.

"**HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHO CINDERELLA IS?!!!!!!!!!**" She slapped him across the head, knocking him down.

"Sayaka-chan, maybe you should stop now." Madoka suggested. However, she could tell Sayaka was still angry.

"I'll lay off for now, but when you come back, you better be ready for a beating!" She warned. Natsu got up, and fire engulfed him, making Sayaka jump against the wall in fear.

"I'm all fired up!" He exclaimed.

"Um... I gotta go bye, Madoka you're on your own!" Sayaka quickly ran off before she got burnt to a crisp. As she ran, the fire engulfing Natsu disappeared.

"Hey! Come back here!" He was going to run after Sayaka when Madoka grabbed Natsu around his waist and pulled him back.

"Best not Natsu-chan." She said, removing her arms from his waist slowly.

"But I wanna finish our match." Natsu whined.

"You may, but Sayaka-chan will just run away." Natsu rolled his eyes and groaned.

"If you say so Madokan."

"Madoka. There's no n on the end." She corrected.

"Okay Madoki."

"Madok**a**. There's no i."

"Madokami?"

"Ma-do-ka. Say it with me. Ma-do-ka."

"Ma-do-ka."

"Madoka."

"Madoka."

"Correct you got my name right!"

"Woo hoo!"

The two cheered when Natsu had finally managed to say Madoka's name right.

"So do you have anywhere to stay Natsu-chan?"

"Nope. Lucy's place isn't nearby so I can't stay there either."

"Who?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. She's a friend of mine."

"Heartfilia. That sounds beautiful."

"I agree."

Silence. And then...

"Would you like to come stay with me Natsu-chan?"

"You sure your parents won't mind."

"They won't at all. They'd be happy to have you."

"Well, alright..."

**_At Madoka's house..._**

Madoka let herself in, Natsu following behind her.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" But instead, Madoka's little brother Tatsuya came crawling out from under a table.

"Who that Madoki?" He pointed at Natsu.

"This is Natsu Tatsuya." She picked him up, and made him face Natsu. "Say hi to Natsu."

"Hi Natdoo."

"Natsu! Get it right!"

"Natdoo."

"Nat-su!"

"Natdoo."

"Natsu!"

Madoka giggled as she heard them bickering.

"Please tell me this isn't your child Madoka!" Natsu begged.

"**_WHATTTTTTTTTTT??!!!!!!!!_**" She made Tatsuya cry by being so loud. And then, her mom, Junko came down.

"Madoka, what-" Junko's mouth hung open as she saw Natsu and Madoka.

"Oh my gosh Madoka! You've got a boyfriend!"

"WHAT?! NO MOM BOYS ARE GROSS!" Madoka whined.

"What's his name, what's his name, what's his name?"

"Oh, I'm Natsu."

"Ooh, what a cute name! Now you better be treating my daughter right Nat-"

"Mom, he's not my boyfriend though." Junko stared in confusion.

"Actually?"

"Yes. I was actually hoping you'd let him stay here ton-"

"Oh... I see what's gonna happen." Junko stared at Madoka suspiciously. "You're only 14 dear you shouldn't be doing this so early. But here's a condom." She gave Madoka a condom.

"No Mom I don't want that yet!" She dropped the condom and kicked it away. Tatsuya watched all of this take place while Madoka was holding him, and tilted his head to the side.

"Than why's he staying here?" Junko scratched her head.

"He has nowhere else to go Mom! Please let him stay here!"

Junko sighed, and a long silence followed. Then she nodded.

"He can stay here. But-" She went close to Madoka and got in her face. "If I hear ANY funny business, I'll kick him out. Got it?"

Madoka bowed her head and nodded. "Yes Mom!"

"Good. And as for you-" She now got in Natsu's face. "If you cause my daughter any negativity, I'll kick you out. Got it?"

"Yes M'am."

"Great guys! Now I gotta run! Bye!" Madoka, Natsu and Tatsuya waved awkwardly as Junko ran out the door.

"Um..."

Madoka and Natsu stared at each other awkwardly. But then, they laughed it off and Tatsuya laughed with them.

* * *

After Madoka had given Natsu a tour of her house, Madoka's parents had come home and they all had dinner together.

After dinner however, it was bedtime and Natsu was stuck sharing a room with Madoka.

"Hey Madoka?" Their beds were across from each other and Natsu had turned over to face Madoka's bed.

"Yes Natsu-chan?" Now Madoka had turned over and the two were staring at each other.

"This Mitakihara place is really cool, y'know? So far I've met your crazy best friend Sayaka, your little bro Tatsuya and your mad parents. And they're all really cool." He smiled. "Hopefully, you can come to Earthland next and meet my friends and see Fairy Tail." Madoka smiled back.

"I hope so too Natsu-chan."

"Well it's settled. One day, we're gonna go to Fairy Tail. Together."

"Yes Natsu-chan. We are."

* * *

_Little did they know that Madoka wouldn't have to go to Fairy Tail to meet Natsu's friends. They would come to her.._

_Or rather... Madoka's friends would meet Natsu's friends before she did..._

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I've taken something really important into consideration.**

**As you know, I LOVE crossover ships more than any other ships. So why not make a few side ships to go with our main one?**

**I'm not going to spoil anything, but I'm confirming ONE thing. Homura and Kyoko are gonna be in this story and they'll both be shipped with someone from Fairy Tail.**

**I'm not going to say who I'm shipping Homura with, but Kyoko's ship will kinda be mostly friendship, a little romance. And you'll NEVER guess who I'm shipping her with. You can try, but you'll never get it.**

**Now just saying, the next few chapters will focus on the ships I've chosen for this and then, we'll get back to Madoka and Natsu.**

**I'm not gonna say who I'm doing first, but if you're lucky, you may see the first ship today.**

**And now, here's a quote from our favourite Dragon Slayer to end this chapter.**

**"You don't die for your friends - you live for them." ~ Natsu.**


	6. A Rather Rude Gentleman

The Dragon and the Goddess

**A/N: Hiiiiiiii!!! Here's the first ship! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_In a Mysterious Palace..._**

_The same girl Natsu had met just before he had been taken to Mitakihara was busy watching him and Madoka._

_"He has met her..." She said happily. "But he still does not know..." She shook her head and got the thought out of her head._

_She changed the vision in front of her to the same witch Natsu and Madoka had seen in their dreams._

_"She is growing stronger every second. I may need another soldier..." She shut her eyes, trying to find someone worthy of sending to Mitakihara._

_"Aha!" The vision changed and went to a certain other Dragon Slayer. "Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord. He may not be my ideal candidate, but he will do." She began to focus her power into teleporting Gajeel's conscious to her..._

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at Phantom Lord..._**

"I can't wait to beat up those Fairy Fools!" Gajeel was in a particularly good mood today. Phantom Lord was planning an attack on Fairy Tail, and he hated Fairy Tail with everything he had. It was too... happy.

"Juvia is happy to see Gajeel-kun so happy." Juvia Lockser, one of Gajeel's companions said.

"I bet you are Juvi-" He suddenly got a vision.

_A sakura girl..._

"Who was-" He then began to feel dizzy and he felt his eyes shut. And no matter what, he couldn't open them.

"Gajeel-kun!" He heard Juvia yell, though he couldn't see her. And then, all of his senses became impaired...

* * *

_Finally, his senses had come back to him. However, when he woke up, he wasn't in Phantom Lord anymore.__He was in a beautiful palace, with radiant white walls that always seemed to shine._

_"Has Fairy Tail kidnapped me?!" He exclaimed. However, he felt his voice had gone quiet and more softer._

_But soon, he figured out if Fairy Tail had kidnapped him, they'd have taken Juvia too. However, she was nowhere in sight._

_Maybe they were keeping her somewhere else..._

_However, his thoughts were completely interrupted when he saw the woman..._

_She was beautiful, but Gajeel thought she was a new recruit from Fairy Tail._

_"What's the big idea kidnapping me Princess?! Huh?!" He stood up in a rush and charged towards her. "You're gonna pay!!!" However, his muscles started to tense up and he found himself rolling around on the ground, in an incredible amount of pain._

_"Do you want me to stop?" She asked._

_"You can kill me, you Fairy Tail scum!" He spat. However, when she turned to face him, her golden eyes were full of sadness._

_"I do not want to kill you Gajeel. I simply need your help."_

_"Why would I help a bunch of Fairy Tail scum like-"_

_"I'm not from Fairy Tail!" She shouted back. "If I was, I would have the mark! Now stop Gajeel! Listen to me!"_

_After that, Gajeel found it pointless to resist. If she wasn't from Fairy Tail, he had no reason to beat her up. Except for the bloodlust of course._

_But Gajeel had a feeling she was stronger than she looked. That was what ultimately made him stop._

_"Do I get anything in return for helping you?"_

_She sighed and summoned a fortune's worth of gold._

_"Is this enough?"_

_Gajeel was too thirsty for the money to even answer her question. The girl simply smiled warmly and made it disappear, with a click of her fingers._

_"GIVE ME MY GOLD BACK!!!"_

_She clicked her fingers and made Gajeel's mouth disappear._

_"Will you stop now?" She sighed._

_Gajeel simply nodded. He missed hearing his voice and this obviously proved that she was powerful. She clicked her fingers again and Gajeel's mouth was back._

_"So what do you need me for Princess?"_

_She filled Gajeel in on everything, and in the end, he regretted having his tantrum._

_"I'll help you Princess." She smiled as Gajeel finally heeded her call._

_"Good luck Gajeel..." She said as she made him disappear._

* * *

_Sayaka Miki had no idea what was going to happen to her next..._

_It was something she had never faced before__..._

* * *

Chapter 2

A Rather Rude Gentleman

"I can't believe Madoka's actually gonna be friends with him!" Sayaka huffed, stomping far away from Madoka and Natsu. "Like come on! Fire emits around him, who'd trust someone like that?!" She sighed.

"But than again, it is Madoka... what should I expect?" She kept walking along, still not able to get over Madoka's naivety.

But suddenly, she felt herself trip.

But instead of falling to the ground, someone caught her.

Someone much larger than her.

Then, they knocked her upright, however she had almost fallen again.

When Sayaka looked up, she was face to face with someone who looked strangely like a bodybuilder to Sayaka.

His muscles were huge and it looked like he had worked out every day of the week.

He was also wearing very peculiar clothing, that of which Sayaka had never seen before.

"Please tell me you didn't do that just to look up my skirt." She muttered.

"You don't have a good body build anyway." He replied. He then turned to walk away.

"What did you just say to me?!" Sayaka stomped right up to him and stared at him right in the eyes. "Repeat it. I dare you."

He got right into her face. Their noses were practically touching.

This was waaay too close for Sayaka's liking.

She could've kissed him.

"You don't have a good body build." He then pulled back and began laughing. "Like look at you! You're a stick!"

Sayaka's hands had turned into stone fists.

"Like look at you! You couldn't even beat an egg because you're so weak." That did it. Sayaka stomped right up to him and punched him square in the face.

"Say it again." She dared. "Come on!"

Then, he ended up laughing.

"Got you!"

This just made Sayaka much more POed.

"That was a trick?!"

"You fell for it so hard!"

Sayaka growled, clutching her fists much harder. But then, she realized.

She shouldn't be angry.

He never meant any of those things. It was all just a joke.

So she decided to laugh with him.

"You really had me there!" She then noticed his peculiar clothing. "Are you even from here?"

"I'm from a guild. It's called Phantom Lord."

"Who'd name their guild that?" Then, he turned.

"Are you talking crap about my guild?!"

"No not at all!" Sayaka cowered in fear when he stood over her, with steam practically coming out of his ears. "I just think it's a very peculiar guild name, that's all." Then, there was an awkward silence.

"Oh we haven't told each other our names yet! I'm Sayaka Miki! What's yours?"

"Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox."

"Great! Now you have somewhere to stay right?"

"No."

"Than you're staying with me!"

"Wait! But I-"

And with that Sayaka literally dragged Gajeel back to her place.

* * *

**A/N: Now before you GaLe fans decide to riot, no I didn't ship Sayaka with Gajeel just because she's a bluenette like Levy. I think their personalities mix well, that's actually why.**

**Next up is Mami! Hope you like who I paired her with!**


	7. Love at First Cup of Tea

The Dragon and the Goddess

**A/N: I had heaps of fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**

* * *

**_In the same Mysterious Palace._****_.._**

_The girl smiled as she watched Sayaka and Gajeel._

_"I hope Gajeel-kun helps her." She hoped. "She needs to forget about Kyousuke."_

_She changed the vision back to the witch._

_"Even with Gajeel and Natsu, she is still too powerful to defeat. I need someone else..." She shut her eyes as she looked through Earthland via her mind. "What I need is a Devil Slayer. Or someone who will soon become one." Her eyes glowed as she opened them. And then, the vision changed to Gray._

_"Gray Fullbuster. He will be perfect." Then something occured to her._

_Natsu..._

_Natsu was Gray's rival and if the two were to see each other, chaos would ensue._

_"I must keep him away from Natsu. If I do not, their powers will be revealed to the world." The vision then changed to a timeline where Natsu and Gray were kept in a lab and had machines hooked up to them. "No... that must not happen." She quickly changed the timeline back to the current one. "I have to send him through but. I have no choice. I need him to defeat Gretchen." Her vision then changed to a girl with long golden hair and matching eyes. "Mami-san, please look after him..." She prayed as she began to focus her energy._

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail..._**

Gray had just gotten back from Galuna Island, Erza and Happy in tow.

"Erza, come on, we helped out those guys. We beat Deliora. Me and Happy shouldn't be punished." He groaned.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Gray, Happy!" Erza barked. "Do not complain. Await your punishment."

"Even better, we beat Deliora without Flame Brain." He added. Then, Gray was not so suprised when Happy began to sniffle.

"Where is he right now..?" He sniffled, his voice cracking. "WHY CAN'T I KNOW?!!!!!" He then began full on crying.

"Look Haps, we'll find Natsu. He's not gone forever." Gray replied.

"He could be Gray! You don't know that!" He sobbed.

"He isn't." He protested. "No matter what, Flame Brain's always gonna-" He then held his head as he got a vision.

_A sakura girl..._

"Wait - what? Who is that?"

"What's wrong Gray?" Happy had wiped his tears away and was now focused on Gray.

"I can see... a girl."

"Stop this at once Gray!" Erza demanded. "It will not work!"

"But I'm not faking it Erza!"

"He isn't! Just look at his eyes!" Erza did what Happy said and was shocked to the core when she saw a sakura haired girl staring straight back at her.

* * *

* * *

_"Oh no..." She could see Erza staring straight at her. "Miss Scarlet has caught me."__She started to focus her power even more. "I must get Gray here now!"_

* * *

Very soon, the whole guild began to notice Gray, Erza and Happy. Eventually, Master Makarov, the Guild Master had to come down.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded. As soon as he had come down, Gray began to glow and his senses were completely impaired.

"Gray!" Erza exclaimed.

"Oh no it's happening again..." Happy said quietly so no one could hear him. "Maybe Gray will be taken to Natsu..."

"I'll handle this!" Makarov tried to get to Gray, but the golden light surrounding him had gotten brighter and brighter until it had managed to push both him and Erza back.

"Gray!" Erza yelled out.

Then, the light faded. And when it did, Gray was gone.

"What happened?!" Mirajane exclaimed from behind the counter.

"Just Gray getting himself into something again." Cana muttered, with whiskey in hand.

"Master! Is he nearby?!" Erza asked. Makarov had shut his eyes and was trying to find Gray.

"He's not in Earthland anymore that's for sure." He replied calmly.

"Edolas?" Happy asked.

"Nope." Makarov answered. "I'm sorry to say this but Gray's completely disappeared off the face of the earth."

"How?! That can't be possible unless he's-" Tears started welling up in Erza's eyes.

"He's not dead Erza." Makarov reassured. "I can still sense his life force."

"What about Natsu's?!" Happy demanded.

"I can still sense his too." Happy let out a sigh of relief.

"Why would you be asking Happy?" Makarov questioned.

"That same thing that just happened to Gray happened to Natsu too! On Galuna Islan-" Happy stopped when he realized who he was saying this too. "Did I say Galuna Island?! I actually meant to say Lucy's apartment but it came out Galuna Island instead! My mistake!"

"You stealing an S-Class doesn't matter right now. What matters now is finding Natsu and Gray." Makarov replied. "But anyway, you're saying this happened to Natsu too?!" Hapoy nodded.

"And if I'm right..." Cana had butted in now. "I heard a rumour that Gajeel Redfox from Phantom Lord disappeared too. I could ask Juvia Lockser, the witness and she'd say the same thing."

"So this has happened to Natsu, Gray and Gajeel..." Now, Makarov had one of those looks you have when you've just figured out something terrible. "Something's going on..."

* * *

_Gray had woken up and found himself in a palace._

_"What?! Where the hell am I?!" He then caught sight of the same sakura girl he saw in his vision.__"What's the big idea kidnapping me like that?!"_

_"I didn't kidnap you." She replied calmly._

_"Oh really?! Well when you take someone by force it's kidnapping."_

_"I know what kidnapping is. I do not need you to lecture me on it."_

_"Well that's definitely what you need right now!"_

_"Gray!" She turned around and Gray saw something in her golden eyes unlike anything he had ever seen._

_He saw desperation. Sorrow. Pain._

_He thought he might as well be a gentleman now and listen to what she had to say._

_"Please stop." She begged. "I did not mean to "kidnap" you, nor did I mean to "kidnap" Natsu." Gray widened his eyes when she said that._

_"Where's Natsu? Tell me now." He demanded._

_"If you help me, you can find him."_

_"Where are you keeping him?!"_

_"I'm not keeping him anywhere!" She yelled. "I sent him to another world. To fulfill his duty."_

_"What are you talking about? He doesn't have to fulfill any "duty"._

_"He needs to save my world." She said softly. "It will be destroyed in the future. But my soldiers are not strong enough, nor can they stop who causes it from turning into the being that destroys it." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Please Gray. Help me save my world..."_

_Gray felt sorry for her. And he felt terrible for reacting the way he did._

_He knew what it was like to lose something important to you. He'd hate to see it happen to anyone else._

_"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did." He apologized. "I had no idea..." The girl wiped away her tears and nodded._

_"I cannot hold a grudge." She sniffled._

_"So, what do you need me to do?"_

_She filled Gray in on everything and afterwards, Gray simply nodded._

_"Alright. I'll do whatever I can to help."_

_She smiled softly and with that, her golden eyes began to glow._

* * *

_"Good luck Gray." She wished. And after that, he disappeared._

* * *

Chapter 3

Love at First Cup of Tea

It was a cold snowy night in Mitakihara, and a girl with long golden hair and matching golden eyes was going to purchase a book. This was Mami Tomoe, and she had no idea what was going to happen her as soon as she started heading back home.

Meanwhile, Gray had woken up in a tree.

"Of course I had to-" The branch holding him broke and he was sent falling, and faceplanted in some grass. "Of course this had to happen..." He stood up, brushing any grass off his face and looked around.

"It's snowing. That's good." He commented.

Meanwhile, Mami had just reached the bookstore. She picked up a cookbook and afterwards, paid for it. And then, she walked out. She looked around at the snow and smiled warmly. She then began humming a tune to an old song (the song was Snow Fairy btw) as she walked home.

At this time, Gray had started to walk around. He loved snow, mainly because 1, he was an Ice Mage, and 2, he had grown up around it.

Halfway through the song, just when Mami was walking towards Gray, she slipped and her book went skidding across the ice. Luckily Gray managed to stop it with his foot just in time. He looked around for the owner and then saw Mami, struggling to stand up. He fast walked towards her, book in hand and helped her stand up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I just lost my footing that's all." She answered.

"This is your book, correct?" He held out Mami's cookbook. She smiled softly as she took it.

"Yes. Thank you, I thought I'd lost it." She hugged the book close to her chest. Her cheeks were rosy thanks to the cold, and Gray could swear her eyes were sparkling.

_She's really pretty_, he thought to himself. _But no, I just met her, I can't be falling for her this soon._

"Would you like to come to my house and have some tea as a reward for finding my book?" She asked, a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, I'll be f-fine." He replied. He blushed a little when he heard his stutter and Mami giggled softly.

_Come on Gray, snap out of it! You just met her!_

"Nonsense!" She shook her head. "You were just stuttering. Come and have some tea with me."

"I really will be f-fine."

_What is wrong with you?! You shouldn't be stuttering like a little kid!_

"You need to warm up. How about you just come and have some tea with me and then you can go. We don't need to talk at all. Just come have some tea. I'll even make my special blend." Gray couldn't say no to a special blend.

"Fine..." Besides, he had to stop stuttering.

And maybe he could find out why he was stuttering so bad.

He couldn't be falling in _love_, could he?

No.

Gray Fullbuster doesn't fall in love in less than 5 minutes.

Or at least that was what he thought.

* * *

"So this is your place?" Gray had arrived at Mami's apartment and suprisingly found it really cozy.

"Yup." Mami replied, taking off her scarf and hanging it up.

"Do you live with anyone?" He asked. And then, the fantasies came. The very, very dirty fantasies...

_Get out of my head goddamn fantasies!_

"No I don't. I've been living on my own for a while." Mami was busy getting teabags out while Gray was trying to resist the urge to strip.

She couldn't find out about this habit.

At least not for a while.

"Do you want anything special in your tea?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

_God, that's cute._

_Wait, I shouldn't be thinking this! I need to answer her!_

"Nah, I'm fine." He replied, smiling. Inside, he was fighting the battle of his life. He was trying to fight the nagging urge to strip right in front of Mami and then make her his.

_Goddamn it I have to resist!_

"Oh, I never got your name. What is your name?" She asked, busy both hers and Gray's tea at the same time.

"G-Gray." He stuttered. "Gray Fullbuster."

Mami giggled as she stuttered. "You stutter so much, I swear." Gray's eyes drooped as she said this. And then, she showed a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. I just find it cute, that's all."

_Cute._

_She finds it cute._

_SHE FINDS IT CUTE!_

_Why the hell does that matter to me?!_

"But anyway, my name's Mami Tomoe. It is nice to meet you monsieur Gray." She bowed her head, that signature smile still on her face.

"Nice to meet you too mademoiselle Mami." He bowed his head too, smiling.

_Mademoiselle?!_

_I don't call anyone that why the hell am I calling her that?!_

"It's ready." She took the tea and laid it down on her table. "Try yours first." Gray went to drink his when he found it was scorching hot.

"Ow! Couldn't you have told me it was hot?!" He exclaimed.

Mami giggled. "I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that."

"Next time, tell me before I pick it up Mami." He scolded playfully.

_Thank god, I think I'm back to normal._

He quickly made an ice cube, Mami seeing it, and dropped it in the tea.

"But that will just ruin it." She pouted.

_Weird._

_She clearly saw me make that ice cube and didn't say anything._

_How could she not wanna say anything?_

"It makes it better for me." He replied and took a small sip of the tea. And a second later, he found his mouth burning.

"**HELPPP MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**" He wailed, running around like an idiot.

Mami giggled and sipped her tea. "I forgot to say it was a little spicy." After he had finally drank some water, he shot over to Mami.

"Next time tell me beforehand Mami." He scolded once again.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Gray blushed at this compliment.

Or _was _it a compliment?

"I'm not angry. How am I angry?" He asked.

Mami sipped her tea again. "You keep telling me to tell you things beforehand. And it's in that angry way." Gray could swear she was blushing.

_No it's probably just my imagination._

"Oh whatever." He replied and put another ice cube in his tea. "Now it's iced tea. And hopefully, it'll block out the spice." He then suprisingly managed to drink the whole thing in one go, while Mami had to take multiple sips to finish hers.

"Pretty good tea without the-" Then, his mouth started to burn. Again. "**SPICEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**" He shot over to the sink and tried to put out the fire that was burning in his throat. "**HOT HOT HOT!!!!!!!!!**" Mami giggled as this happened.

"It isn't _that_ bad." She said bluntly. "I've had tea _much_ spicier than that." After Gray had put out the fire in his mouth, he turned around and faced her.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yup." Her smile then faded when she realized the tea was finished. Her eyes drooped and her hands fell to her sides.

"I guess you have to leave now..." She said softly.

"Y-Yeah. I do." Mami smiled as he stuttered again.

But then, her eyes drooped again as she knew she couldn't prevent him from leaving.

If she did, that would be kidnapping.

"Than you should probably go now while it's stopped snowing." Then, to her suprise, Gray shook his head.

"Can I stay here tonight actually?" He asked.

_Oh crap, did I actually just say that?!_

"See, it's too late to go looking for my friend's apartment. So I was hoping..." Mami's eyes lightened up and she smiled.

"Of course Gray. I would never say no to you."

"But you just met me."

"That doesn't matter. We're friends so..."

"Friends? But we just met."

"If you have tea with me, that makes you my friend."

Gray smiled at this. He then let out a long yawn.

"You must be really tired." Mami commented. "Go to sleep."

"I'll just sleep out here."

"No. I actually have a spare room. Two, as a matter of fact. Just go sleep in that one down the hall, on the right."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks Mami."

"No thanks is needed. It's what friends do."

As Gray was walking down the hall, he finally gave into his urge and took off his shirt. Mami blushed and covered her eyes, uncovering them as soon as he was gone.

_I hope Nagisa didn't see that._

* * *

A few hours later, when Mami had finally gone to sleep, Gray woke up, finding himself overheating for some reason. He soon realized the source was his cheeks and sent the cold up to his cheeks.

But weird.

Why were his _cheeks_ the source of the heat.

_No._

Then he realized it.

Gray Fullbuster was in love.

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing the parts with the tea. They were my faves.****Next up is Kyoko and I'm gonna post her chapter at any random time. So be ready.**

**And let me just say, you're gonna be blown away with her chapter.**

**And ****this is the longest chapter so far. 3,000 words. Pretty good.**


	8. Fish, Chips and Strawberry Cake

The Dragon and the Goddess

**A/N: Now's the time I finally reveal who I'm shipping Kyoko with. You're gonna be blown out of your mind and I bet you never saw this coming.**

* * *

**_In the same Mysterious Palace.._****_._**

_"No matter who I send, Gretchen is always one step ahead of me." The girl was drowning in her woes of not being able to be stronger than Gretchen.__"Well this time, I will be!" Her vision changed to Erza and Happy.__"Who better to be strong enough for Gretchen than Erza Scarlet and Happy?" Her eyes began to glow golden. "Gretchen will be no match for the Queen of the Fairies."_

* * *

"Something's going on Lucy." Erza and Happy were at Lucy's house trying to brainstorm ways to find Natsu and Gray. "We don't know what but there's a reason behind why Natsu, Gajeel and now Gray have disappeared."

"Obviously Erza." Lucy replied. "Maybe all of them were up against a really power-"

"No Lucy!" Erza scolded. "Gray was with us when he disappeared!"

"And Natsu was with me!" Happy added.

"Well... maybe..." Lucy was interrupted when she saw someone in Erza's eyes.

_A sakura girl_.

"Erza?!" Lucy shook her, but there was no reaction.

"Happy, something's-" However, she saw the same girl in Happy's eyes too. "Who is-" Then, she remembered something.

Back when her mom was alive, she told her a story about the Law of Cycles and how she managed to defeat an evil demon long ago. She realized that this girl fit the description.

"Listen, I don't know if you can hear me, but are you the Law of Cycles?!"

* * *

_The girl widened her eyes. "She knows who I am..." She said quietly. "Lucy Heartfilia knows who I am!" She focused her power even more. "She cannot find out! Not at any costs!"_

* * *

Lucy stared right back at the girl, who's eyes were glowing bright.

"Answer me! Are you the Law of Cycles?!" Then, Erza's armour started to overheat and it burned Lucy's hands severely, but she didn't give up. "Are you who took Natsu and Gray?!" Now, Lucy's skin was starting to burn off.

* * *

_"Miss Heartfilia stop!" She pleaded. "You're going to get hurt!"_

* * *

However, her pleas weren't enough. Lucy still had her hands on Erza's scorching armour.

"Are you Madoka Kaname, the Law of Cycles?!" Then, Erza and Happy glowed together and blinded Lucy. When the light faded they were gone.

"Damn it." She cursed. "But I think I know who's taken Natsu and Gray now."

* * *

_When Erza and Happy woke up, they were in a beautiful palace._

_"This place is so pretty!" Happy complimented._

_"We don't have time for that now Happy." Erza replied. She glared right into the girl's soul._

_"I know who you are."_

_The girl turned around._

_"You weren't supposed to."__"_

_Well we do." Erza replied. "Your name is Madoka Kaname, the Law of Cycles, and you're the one who took Natsu and Gray, weren't you?"_

_Silence._

_Then..._

_"Yes. I took them." Madoka replied softly._

_"But I simply needed their help. And I need yours too."_

_"Send us all back now." Erza demanded._

_"Aye!" Happy added. "Bring Natsu back right this instant!"_

_Then, Madoka got a sorrowful look on her face. "You don't understand. I need them to save my world. From her." Madoka's eyes glowed golden for a second and then the vision changed to Gretchen._

_Erza was scared out of her mind by Gretchen and Happy cowered behind her._

_"What is that thing?" She asked, scared out of her mind by the fallen angel._

_"Kremhild Gretchen. ...Me." Madoka confessed._

_"WHAT?!"__"Are you saying that thing is you?!" Happy asked._

_"Yes. Or rather... my present self." Madoka answered. "This is the future of a timeline where I survived and wished to become a goddess instead of wishing for the power to defeat every witch. I never realized that wish would backfire on me."_

_"Wait - __what?" Happy asked._

_"I am a magical girl, a being that gets to wish for one thing, anything in the world, but in return must fight the witches. That is what Gretchen is." She explained. "Us magical girls get a Soul Gem, which we cannot be seperated from no matter what, otherwise we will die. We must not let it go completely dark either, otherwise it will crack and give birth to a witch. That was what happened to my present self in the future. She gave birth to Gretchen and brought the end of the world."_

_Erza put her hand over her mouth, shocked to the core by what she was hearing._

_"That is why I need your help. I need you to defeat the witch that is the reason I became a magical girl and prevent myself from becoming a magical girl."_

_"But what will it mean for you if we stop her?" Happy asked._

_"I... will disappear." Madoka answered. "But it is for the greater good. So I will be fine."_

_"There has to be a way we can save you both." Erza replied._

_"There isn't Erza." Madoka said softly. "There's no way you can prevent me from disappearing."_

_"There's always a way!" Erza protested._

_"There is no way this time." Madoka replied sadly._

_Erza sighed._

_"But anyway, I must send you now." Madoka quickly said. "You cannot stay here for prolonged periods of time, otherwise the Guardian of Time and Space will erase you."_

_Erza nodded._

_"We'll save you Madoka. We'll do whatever we can." She vowed. Madoka smiled back softly._

_"Thank you Erza." And with that, Erza and Happy disappeared._

_"There is no other way..." Madoka said softly. "There is only-"__ She then held her head as pain overtook her. "What is happening?! I am a goddess, I am not supposed to feel pain!" She then let out a heart wrenching scream and the second she did, the pain disappeared. "Wh-What was that?"_

_Little did she know, she had just opened up a portal in a forest to her castle._

_And little did she know someone was going to find it..._

* * *

Chapter 4

Fish, Chips and Strawberry Cake

Erza and Happy woke up on the side of the road.

"I have never seen roads like these." Erza complimented. The roads were black, with some white in them.

"We need to explore Erza." Happy replied and sprouted his wings.

"_Requip!_" Erza requiped into another outfit, the lightest one she had, which was a cute black dress with long sleeves and black leggings. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, with a black bow keeping it's place. "Let us be off!" Happy lifted Erza and the two were off.

* * *

It was night and it was hard for Erza to see, but she managed.

"I think we're coming to a city." Happy commented, seeing lights in the distance. But then, there was that familiar smell of fish.

But in between that, there was a smell of strawberry cake.

"Fish!!!" Happy flew towards where the stench was coming from, which was down below.

"I can smell cake!" Erza added. "We must venture forth and retrieve it!" The two ended up at a service station. "What is that fortress?"

"The fish smell is coming from in there!" Happy exclaimed. "Let's go!" And with that, Happy was off.

But... he accidentally flew into the face of another redhead. "Erza, how'd you-" He widened his eyes when he saw it wasn't Erza, but instead another redhead. And that smell of fish and strawberry cake was coming from her and the bag she was carrying.

"Are you stealing?!" Erza exclaimed in outrage.

"Yeah, so?" And then, Erza drew her sword.

"Thief! You should know better than to steal!" She dashed towards the redhead. "Especially if it's cake!" However, the girl dodged with ease.

"What's wrong with stealing cake? Cake's good." She replied.

"Give me that cake now!" Erza dashed towards the stranger again. She dodged once again, but some food went flying out of her bag in the process. "No!" Some of that just happened to be fish.

"Fish!!" Happy flew towards the fish and joyfully put it in his mouth. "Ooh la la."

"What's the big idea cat?!" The stranger rose an eyebrow. But then, she diverted her attention towards Erza. "It was because of you that cat has my fish! You're gonna pay for wasting it like that!!" She dashed towards Erza, spear in hand and the two clashed weapons. Steal hit steal, hilt hit hilt, and Happy was watching with fish in his mouth.

"Go Erza!" He cheered, holding up a tiny flag that said 'go Erza'. "You can do it! You can beat um..."

"My name's Kyoko cat." Kyoko finished as she dodged another attack from Erza, afterwards countering it.

"And my name's Happy and the girk you're fighting right now is Erza."

"Knew that." She countered one of Erza's attacks, knocking her back.

"_Requip!_" Then, Erza requiped into her Titania armor, making Kyoko cower in fear. But she quickly shook it off, charging towards Erza, knocking down her swords with her spear.

_She's actually resisting?!_

Kyoko kept knocking down Erza's swords until eventually one of them took her out.

"You should not underestimate me!" She exclaimed. "Now hand over that cake!"

"Fine!" Kyoko went through her bag and threw the cake. "Take your stupid cake!"

"MY CAKE IS NOT STUPID!" Erza had a dark aura around her and her eyes were dark. "Do not call cake stupid because it is certainly not!"

"I'll call whatever I want stupid!"

"Than I will too stupid!"

"You wanna go again?!"

"I'd love to Kyoko!"

Happy shrugged and continued to eat his fish. "It's Gray and Natsu all over again..." He groaned.

"You wouldn't win against an egg Erza!"

"Well you wouldn't win against a nut!"

"Bonkura!"

"Vagabond!"

* * *

After a certain amount of time had passed, Happy finally managed to calm Erza and Kyoko down.

However, it wasn't easy...

"You couldn't survive rock climbing!"

"Well you couldn't survive bungee jumping you bonkura!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME TRASH?!"

"I CALLED YOU A BONKURA! AND WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"STINKING TRASH!"

"YOU COME BACK WITH THE BEST COMEBACKS ERZA! THE BEST!"

"BETTER THAN YOU BONKURA!"

"DON'T STEAL MY WORD!"

"Guys, just stop it."

It had taken a lot of effort, but Happy had finally managed to calm them down. Now, they were all having a conversation like normal human beings.

"So you came here thanks to the Law of Cycles? And you're looking for your two friends Natsu and Gray? Sorry can't help you there." Kyoko said.

"Why not?" Happy asked.

"I only work for myself. There's no way I'm gonna help a bunch of bonkura's like you guys."

"SILENCE YOURSELF!"

"Don't be harsh Kyoko. We'll give you food." Happy bribed.

"Alright done deal. But where are these bonkura's?"

"Somewhere."

"That's all ya got Happy? I need more info."

"We believe they are somewhere there." Erza pointed at Mitakihara.

"I know Mitakihara pretty well. But what do I get in return?"

"Food!" Happy perked up.

"But not my cake."

"Or my fish."

"How about half of your fish?" Happy started shaking.

"Fine..."

"Than it's a deal!"

Happy smiled at this.

"We need a team name." He suggested.

"Why? I'm not a part of your team." Kyoko replied.

"You are temporarily."

"Umm I dunno. Team Scarlet?"

"That works perfectly!" Happy exclaimed. "You and Erza both have scarlet hair!"

"And my last name is Scarlet." Erza added. "So I guess we're Team Scarlet now."

" Or we could be Team Kyoko and the Bonkura's."

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok so here's Kyoko's chapter!****And you guessed it! I'm shipping her with Erza and Happy! Hope you like the ship idea!**

**Now here's some good news. As of Madoka and Natsu's next chapter, I'm giving this a theme song and an ending song. Idk what the ending song will be yet but the opening you'll know whether you're just a beginner in the Fairy Tail world or an old fan. You're sure to know it cuz it's kinda famous.**

**Now next up is the ship I've been really excited about. The person I'm shipping Homura with. Be prepared include a little bit of sugar, a little bit of spice and a little bit of everything nice. So be ready.**

**And tell me via a review if you were shocked by who I was shipping Kyoko with.**


End file.
